


Siren Songs

by Algie_On_The_Wing



Category: Pink Floyd
Genre: Gen, I know mermaids and sirens have different origins stories, Mer-Floyd AU, Sirens, but yeah..., merfolk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algie_On_The_Wing/pseuds/Algie_On_The_Wing
Summary: The mythical sirens that reside in England are known for their unique singing voices, enrapturing human and fellow sirens alike.  Some produce different reactions than others, as Roger and David soon realize.





	Siren Songs

**Author's Note:**

> Another short, fluffy fic.

“Would you like to go first, or should I?” David asked his fellow siren once they reached the grotto.

Roger was not listening to David; his attention was focused on some small fish that were swimming around. David shrugged as he headed over to the waterfall behind the larger rocks within the area. The grotto was untouched by humans, and could only be accessed through an underground waterway. This waterway, which connected the ocean to a river in the English countryside, was only known to sirens. Well, two of them, anyway.

David made his way behind the rocks, his blue and green tail shimmering. His long hair, pudgy belly, and bright blue eyes made him one of the most beautiful sirens in England. The most well-known feature of his, however, was his voice. His melodious voice enthralled not only humans, but even his fellow sirens. No one was immune to his hypnotizing harmonies.

Upon seeing the waterfall, his eyes lit up. Its pristine beauty made David stop and stare for a moment. The water was pure, and sunlight peaked through the openings of the cave walls. David and Roger kept the grotto a secret from the other sirens; if the others knew about it, they would never leave. Perching himself upon one of the large flat rocks, David let the waterfall wash over him. There was nothing wrong with seawater, mind you, but freshwater felt wonderful on a siren, similar to a human’s shower.

As he washed his hair, David could not help but sing, his beautiful voice echoing throughout the grotto. He had a habit of mimicking instrument noises as he sang, imitating a noise like that of a guitar. It set him apart from the other sirens, who found it intriguing (even when they quickly found themselves under his spell). A few minutes of bathing later, and David was feeling rejuvenated. He headed back into the water to see if Roger had caught those fish he had been staring at. To his surprise, he found Roger slumped on a nearby rock, a blissful smile on his face. “Oops,” David muttered, realizing that Roger must have heard him singing. With a laugh, he shook Roger awake, telling him that it was his turn.

Although a bit groggy, Roger swam to the waterfall. Roger was considered to be one of the more unique-looking sirens. With shoulder-length brown hair, lanky frame, and a long black tail (with a small, matching fin on the back of his neck), he turned many a head. His voice…well, like David’s, it got reactions from both humans and sirens. Not in a way one would think, however.

He sat upon the rock, enjoying the feeling of the waterfall washing the saltwater off of him. Roger also had a habit of singing while bathing, singing each song with intensity. He smiled smugly as his voice echoed within the cave; he liked how it sounded, secretly wishing that it could be recorded somehow. Once he was done with his shower, Roger swam back to the cave entrance, only to find David face down upon the rocks, moaning. Roger quickly swam over, helping David sit up. The blue-tailed siren gave a low groan, holding his head in his hands, acting and looking as if he was hungover.

“We have to work on that singing of yours,” he mumbled.


End file.
